Sad Cafe
by Eldameldo
Summary: He kept you're secret. He never treated you any different. And now, it could kill him. Part Two: My Best Friend's Straight - Rape in chapter one. NOT A TAITO or YAMACHI! -.- FINISHED!.
1. Intro

Sad Cafe is (c) to the Eagles  
  
Digimon is mine, at least it will be when I rule the world.  
  
this is part two, as in Taichi's PoV during and after, my best friend's gay, AKA deacon blues. And though the earlier story had just the song chorus, this will have the whole thing... not much of a chorus in this song.  
  
Summery; He kept you're secret. he never treated you any different. And now, it could kill him.  
  
Intro:  
  
Out in the shiny night,  
  
The rain was softly falling.  
  
Tracks that ran down the boulevard,  
  
Had all been washed away.  
  
Out of the silver light,   
  
The past came softly calling.  
  
And I remember the times we spent,  
  
Inside the sad cafe.  
  
I was yelling at him, 'Get up, Matt!' After all, one punch wouldn't hurt him that bad, right?  
  
I yelled again, but he still didn't move. It was then I realized Akema wanted my attention. In his fist he held up a bloodied knife.  
  
I struggled against my captors. I wanted to hurt the b*stard so badly!  
  
'Aww, is the f*ggot ready for his turn? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for us to finish with your boyfriend. We're not done yet.' He smiled at me, clearly enjoying all of this.  
  
'You *sshole! Matt isn't my boyfriend! He doesn't like boys!'  
  
Akema shrugged, 'Then he should've know better then to hang out with a f*g.'  
  
I was yelling again, not really caring what I was saying. Suddenly he stumbled forward. Yamato had somewhat risen, and had got a decent hit in before the others jumped him.  
  
I was slightly furious. Yamato was my best friend! With Akema's help, the remaining four threw, and then held Yamato against the hood of a car. I realized then (so I'm an idiot) that we were still on the side walk, and I proceeded to scream for help.  
  
Somebody joined me.  
  
That's when I stopped screaming. Akema had shoved Yamato's pants down, and was now raping my best friend. Yamato was struggling with everything he had, screaming profanities I would of never thought of.  
  
I think the worst part for me was the fact I couldn't get away. That I couldn't do anything to stop this. When Akema moved away, all I could see was blood. I think I got sick then, but all I can remember was the blood, and the screaming.  
  
How could it be that NO ONE heard this?!  
  
They switched again.  
  
That's when Yamato stopped screaming.  
  
Another kid went at him before they let his body fall on the sidewalk. The blood just pooled around him.  
  
I tried to stand high in the face of Akema. I knew, that if something didn't happen real quick, Yamato and I were both gonna die.  
  
**  
  
NOTE: I was asked why on God's green earth would I write something like this. Well, this was inspired by some stuff that has really happened. It's been a couple years since I heard about it on the news, but I haven't forgotten. That, and one of my good friends IS gay (bi, actually), and I pray, every night, that this never happens to him, b/c ppl are sh*t heads, and a lot of them think that this bullsh*t is the answer. 


	2. Chapter One

Sad Cafe is (c) to the Eagles  
  
Digimon is mine, at least it will be when I rule the world.  
  
this is part two, as in Taichi's PoV during and after, my best friend's gay, AKA deacon blues. And though the earlier story had just the song chorus, this will have the whole thing... not much of a chorus in this song.  
  
Summery; He kept you're secret. he never treated you any different. And now, it could kill him.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Oh, it seemed like a holy place,   
  
Protected by amazing grace.  
  
And we would sing right out loud,  
  
The things we could not say.  
  
We thought we could change this world,  
  
With words like love and freedom.  
  
We were part of the lonely crowd,  
  
Inside the sad cafe.  
  
The police finally came. Amazing how it's usually to late.  
  
Akema dropped me and took off running, his 'Posse' right behind him. He didn't get far.  
  
Not that I noticed. I fell to my knees, only one thing on my mind. Yamato still hadn't moved, and the lake around him was darkening.  
  
When the police came to me, I was getting sick all over again. Not that I had much left to rid myself of.  
  
Even know, when I close my eyes....  
  
So much blood.  
  
They split us up when the ambulance came. They police informed me that someone would be by to talk to us later on.  
  
I only had a couple bruises, nothing to bad. Once the doctors gave me the okay, I was on my way to find Yamato.  
  
My parents, along with Koushiro and Sora were outside the room.  
  
Sora was hysterical.  
  
She was sure it was all her fault, and t took me about 10 minutes to get her to remember that fact we left before her mother had arrived at the hospital.  
  
My own mother held me close. she told me that both the police and the Digi destined had received an anonymous tip. No one knows who called it in.  
  
Koushiro gave me a sad smile when my mother released me. He stated that Hikari was waiting with Takeru to bring back news to us on Yamato.  
  
To Be continued... 


	3. Chapter two

Sad Cafe is (c) to the Eagles  
  
Digimon is mine, at least it will be when I rule the world.  
  
this is part two, as in Taichi's PoV during and after, my best friend's gay, AKA deacon blues. And though the earlier story had just the song chorus, this will have the whole thing... not much of a chorus in this song.  
  
Summery; He kept you're secret. he never treated you any different. And now, it could kill him.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Oh~   
  
It's strick to fly.  
  
We would meet on that beautiful shore,  
  
In the sweet by and by.  
  
Some of their dreams came true-  
  
And some just passed away-  
  
And some of them stayed behind-  
  
Inside the sad cafe.  
  
Suddenly Jyo came running toward us. 'he's out of surgery, and all, and it was close! he's awake, even though he shouldn't be, and he won't let the doctor put him under 'till he gets to see everyone!'  
  
We ran with Jyo to the ICU room Yamato had been moved to. I was feeling rather excited, until I spotted Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi at the door. Unlike Sora, it really WAS my fault Yamato got hurt. I slowed down as the others went on ahead.   
  
Mr. Ishida didn't seem to notice me. He was just staring inside the room, almost like he was in shock.  
  
Mrs. Takaishi was crying when she looked up to watch me. Suddenly she lurched forward. I cringed, sure that she was gonna slap me around for hurting he son. Instead, she pulled me close, smoothing down my hair, like all mother's seam to do with their children.  
  
'You poor boy,' she said, 'How could somebody do that!'  
  
I relaxed at her words, my eyes watering. Finally I got control of my emotions. 'Ma'am ... and Sir, [how do you address your friends parents in this situation?] I'm sorry Matt got hurt. Those guys were after me. Matt just-'  
  
Mr. Ishida sighed. 'Taichi, you're Yama's best friend. You know how he gets with his friends, being the bearer-person crest-thing of friendship, or what ever'  
  
It was quiet, and I think I started to cry again.  
  
' Just get in there and say hello to my kid, so he can go back to sleep.'  
  
I smiled at him, not my usually beaming grin, but a small smile, just the same.  
  
The other kids were in there all ready. Koushiro reading an email from Mimi, stating she was looking for a plane right then.  
  
'Hey Matt.' I whispered once Koushiro was finished.  
  
It looked like he was trying to smile at me, but just couldn't jet his muscles to work.  
  
'he can't move much right now,' Takeru stated, from were he and Hikari were sitting. 'Used to much fighting with the doctor.'  
  
Yamato closed his eyes and the tinniest twitch of his cheek told me he was grinning.  
  
The other filed out one by one, until it was just Takeru and myself. Hikari was just outside the door with our parents. I placed my forehead on Yamato's left arm, the strain of everything slowly taking over. ;Oh God, Matt. How could I let this happen to us? We saved the would how many times?' I trailed off, just so tired.  
  
A warmth washed over me, and I looked at Yamato. He'd been asleep since the first of us had left, but his heart shone bright with the blue crest of friendship.  
  
Then, I stood us. Mr. Ishida was standing next to me, and my parents and Mrs. Takaishi where at the door. I stepped out side and was embraced by my family.  
  
I don't have a clue what it really says. Any body? 


	4. Chapter three

Sad Cafe is (c) to the Eagles  
  
Digimon is mine, at least it will be when I rule the world.  
  
this is part two, as in Taichi's PoV during and after, my best friend's gay, AKA deacon blues. And though the earlier story had just the song chorus, this will have the whole thing... not much of a chorus in this song.  
  
Summery; He kept you're secret. he never treated you any different. And now, it could kill him.  
  
Chapter three:  
  
The clouds rolled in-  
  
And hid that shore.  
  
Now that glory train,  
  
It don't stop here no more.  
  
Now I look at the years gone by,  
  
And wonder of the powers that be.  
  
I don't know why fortune smiles on some-  
  
And let's the rest go free!  
  
Between the detectives, and all the questions, I don't remember much off the next.. week? days? At least nothing until the newspaper article.  
  
Takeru and myself were dosing in Yamato's room. Koushiro came in and literally slammed a newspaper on the small table.  
  
I glared at him, while Takeru and Yamato looked on in question. He said nothing in response, only turning heel. He was dark red .... very scary ...  
  
Takeru moved first, picking up the paper as one might hold a small creature - when they were not sure if it was poisonous. He stood there ... face reddening to the same shade Koushiro had held. On second thought, Maybe darker.  
  
'TK? What's wrong?'  
  
Takeru looked to his brother, before handing the paper to me.  
  
Front page headline : ' City's Latest Gay Attack'  
  
I silently read the article, which continued on, bashing Yamato. Most of it was complete bullsh*t! Plus, it ended by all but saying that Yamato got what he deserved!  
  
'Tai?'  
  
I was so pssed off! I could feel hot, angry tears forming. The ones you get when you want to drop kick someone, but you can't.  
  
'Tai?'  
  
But what about Yamato? He was gonna have to live with this. Everyone was gonna believe the papers in thinking he was gay, when it was me instead. 'They bashed you Matt.' I finally said.  
  
'What?'  
  
He reached for the paper, folded in my hand. 'They screwed over the whole story. They don't have anything right.' I let go.  
  
Yamato picked it up and began reading.  
  
I tried to watch him read it, but I couldn't take it anymore. I rose, and left.  
  
The others where out side the room, and looking how I felt. I commented on needing air...I think.  
  
I met Mimi halfway. She was holding a newspaper, and was promising death to anyone who failed to stay 20 feet away. My mood brightened a little.  
  
*sniff. almost done. I have one chapter left, and then the even shorter ending to it all. 


	5. End of Part Two

Sad Cafe is (c) to the Eagles  
  
Digimon is mine, at least it will be when I rule the world.  
  
this is part two, as in Taichi's PoV during and after, my best friend's gay, AKA deacon blues. And though the earlier story had just the song chorus, this will have the whole thing... not much of a chorus in this song.  
  
Summery; He kept you're secret. he never treated you any different. And now, it could kill him.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Maybe the time has gone,  
  
And faces I recall-  
  
But, things in this life change very slowly,  
  
If they ever change at all.  
  
No use in asking why,  
  
It just turned out that way.  
  
So meet me at midnight baby,  
  
Outside the sad cafe.  
  
Why don't you meet me at midnight baby,  
  
Inside the sad cafe!  
  
The court case went well. Honestly, Akema and his group didn't stand a chance. However, not much could be done about the press.  
  
It was hard for Yamato to go back to school. Most of the student ody believed the press, and Yamato wouldn't correct it. Said he didn't want then to come after me. After all this, and he's still trying to keep me out of harm's way. It's almost like he doesn't care about himself.  
  
I just things haven't changed much.  
  
He didn't even make it a week before he decieded he wasn't coming back. Not that i blame him any. However, it was hte next day when one of the school reporters asked me for an interview.  
  
I guess it's time for me to take up my crest.  
  
It's time to set things straight.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Ah, the private joy in typing those two little words.... 


End file.
